100 Times in the life of
by Gabriel-Von-Richter
Summary: A challenge fic written with 100 prompts to be used as times, I really had fun writing this so come take a peek ok?
1. Laughed

AN: This is for the harry potter challenge forums 100 times challenge! The first two chapters/times start off short because I was going to just write a bunch of drabbles but then a story began to evolve out of it so, they get progressively longer as it goes on, not oppressively long in fact still rather short by definition but longer than drabbles. =P

PLEASE R&R, I like reviews. =)

------

Draco Malfoy was probably one of the few in his house that had ever truly laughed. Sure all of them had forced a false laugh or even chuckled at the appropriate times but very few of them had laughed simply to laugh. No the Slytherins we're always portrayed to be against everything that laughing stood for, joy, hope, amusement and even as Draco was discovering love, although he could never admit it. The one person who had broken through his shell and he had to keep it silent. The one person who had fought through the insults, the curses, and the tears, Draco sighed peering out the window. He hated this, sitting here in the classroom was torture when all he wanted was to be free. To laugh, much like he had the first time Ron asked him out.


	2. Cried

Crying was never something he enjoyed, both because it left him emotionally empty and because he was absolutely hideous when he cried. Although he would never admit that it made him feel better when Ron denied the statement. Yes, Draco Malfoy was head over heals for one Ronald Wesley. Yet said redhead was the reason he was crying (again) now, sitting beside his bed in the dark unforgiving hospital wing. It was late, far later than he should be able to get in but he had. It killed him to be unable to visit during the day, with the rest of Ron's friends, to be a part of his family. Well to be a recognized part of his family, a reminiscent smile graced his face. Ron had dramatically proposed the day before the accident, a candle lit dinner and everything it had been for a lack of a better word, perfect. Another tear trickled down his pale cheek following the trail of the previous ones.


	3. Dreamed

This had to be a dream. That was the only explanation Ron decided. The Draco of the real world would never willingly do anything this affectionate; this horror of bright colors and loving words not to mention the embroidered 'Get Well Soon' at the bottom. His friends had been teasing him constantly for it not that Ron truly minded, if it was indeed from Draco as he was inclined to believe. The little scrawled 'D' in the corner by the fold where most would miss it but they had been using this little code since early in the year spoke to the writer's identity. The door to the hospital wing opened and surprisingly Harry entered alone.

"Hey Ron, feeling any better?" he asked strolling over and taking a seat spotting the pink heart filled front of the card. Ron nodded; Harry smiled looking at him again,

"Ready to divulge your secret admirer's identity? You have to know the way you're looking at it so affectionately. Come on, who's the lucky lady?" he badgered with an amused smile. Ron glared at his friend, not for the first time debating telling him. He also couldn't help wishing that Dumbledore hadn't requested that no one else other than his friends knew he was awake again. He desperately wanted to see Draco.

"What if I said it wasn't a girl?" he said with a sideways glance at his friends face. He didn't disappoint, first was shock, and a very brief interlude of disgust then acceptance. Although his friends rapid cycle surprised him somewhat Ron gave Harry a crooked grin which the raven haired boy returned.

"So, are you gay then?" he asked trying to sound off hand. Ron looked down for a second, he'd never really thought about it.

"No. He's special. It's just him, you know?" he replied eventually looking a little sad. Harry guessed the reason behind the sad look,

"Tell me who? I'll do my best to get him in here." He promised but Ron laughed.

"No you wouldn't, you would immediately have me check for the imperious, love potions, whatever else you could think of." He murmured looking right at Harry's face.

"I wouldn't do that. I accepted you being with a guy didn't I?" He replied looking a bit hurt that Ron didn't trust him. The fact was Ron did trust Harry with his life and he knew it was the other way around but this was different.

"Even though everyone expects you to end up with Hermione." Harry continued looking at his friend. Ron had sighed at their other best friend's name.

"Yeah… Don't tell her anytime soon." He murmured and smiled refusing to talk anymore and Madam Pomphry finally kicked him out. Ron drifted off and he dreamed.


	4. Kissed

Draco had snuck into the hospital wing again; he had seen Potter leaving earlier looking dejected. You only looked dejected leaving the room of someone who was is in a coma when said person was really awake or if you were kicked out. Thus he needed to figure out which, he wouldn't put it past the old coot to keep Ron's re-awakening silent until they caught the perpetrator. Unless he caught them first then there wouldn't be anything left of them. He took his typical seat by the bed rememorizing the contours of the redhead's face. Ron was pulled from his rather odd dream by the far off sensation of someone staring at him, someone familiar.

"Drake." He whispered opening vibrant blue eyes and smiling. The blonde's head shot up and Ron was appalled to see tear streaks on his lover's face. He lifted an arm and whipped his thumb across the slighter boy's cheek.

"Hey, I'm alright love." He whispered with a goofy smile that never failed to make the blonde smile. It worked again now. It had taken a while to push through the younger Malfoy's barriers but he had done it and loved the real Draco not the farce he projected. His Drake had the best smile, though it was a bit watery now.

"Merlin Weasel you had me worried." Draco whispered fiercely leaning into Ron's hand. The redhead smiled and moved his hand to cradle Draco's head and pull him closer. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, the blonde melted almost instantly.

"Cheater." He whispered with a smile, and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"And why am I a cheater?" he murmured against the shell of Draco's ear. The blonde shivered and glared at him half heartedly.

"Because your teasing me and I can't do anything about it." He muttered, by now Ron had pulled him practically onto the bed and was working on getting the stubborn blonde to straddle his lap. Ron grinned lecherously,

"But therein lays half the fun love." He replied but acquiesced when he received an annoyed glare. The blonde glared at his lover a moment longer to make sure that his hands weren't going to wander at the moment and then leaned down to snuggle against him. Inhaling deeply, loving the sharp cinnamon sent that seemed imbedded into Ron's being.

"I need to go. The last thing you need is Potter finding me snuggled up to you in the morning, or even worse; Granger." He murmured sleepily it had been far too long since he had actually gotten to sleep, just sleep with Ron. The redhead mumbled in protest wrapping his arms around him and hooking a leg around him too.

"Roonnn!" Draco whined indignantly, wiggling trying to get free. The redhead grinned at him and bucked his hips against his pinned boyfriend, well fiancé if he had anything to say about it. Watching Draco's face flush to that perfectly beautiful mix of embarrassment and arousal, Ron couldn't help but to pull him into another kiss. This one more passionate and demanding, Draco gave in willingly.

"Well Dray," Ron began panting a little and watching his lover pant heavily in contrast, "You really should be leaving if you plan to make it back to the dorms on time." He said cheekily, the blonde glanced worriedly at the clock and cursed vigorously. He would never make it back on time! Severus would kill him for being out without an excuse and he needed to go back for his books.

"You prat!" He said trying once again to pull away. Ron held on for a moment longer, stealing one more kiss then relinquished his hold with a guilty smile.

"Love you Drake." He whispered already fading back into sleep. Draco smiled and whispered the sentiment back.


	5. Hugged

"Ron!" Hermione cried the next morning, Harry would've told her that he was awake again but she hadn't seen him yet. She ran over an enveloped him in a wild hug.

"Geez 'Mione, I'm alright." He said with a smile. She pulled back and glared at him angrily. Inwardly he prepared himself for the imminent onslaught.

"Ronald Wesley! Almost dying is nothing to just brush off!" she exclaimed angrily. He grinned lopsidedly, Harry looked ashamed. Ron had taken a hit meant for him after all but as the redhead saw it they were both fine and Madam Pomphry was being over protective by keeping him her one more night.

"Are you sure that there are no ill after effects of the spell? Dark spells are often tricky!" she demanded sitting on the edge of his bed glaring at him. He smiled again.

"'Mione, Madam Pomphry gave me a clean bill of health, she's just being over cautious." He said glaring right back. Finally she huffed and let off. Harry cut in,

"I'm still dying to know about that secret admirer." He said with a smirk as Hermione huffed again. She stood up and gave Ron another hug,

"It's good to see that you're alright Ron." She said with a grin, "I'll leave you boys to gossip." She waved and left the hospital wing. Harry grinned mischievously,

"You know that I'm never going to let this go right? I need to know who turned you to the other side." He said with a grin, "Now you're getting the watered down treatment but once you're out and prankable again it will be hell!" he continued with a laugh and a malicious smile. Ron groaned rolling his eyes.

"Merlin Harry your terrible." He sighed seeing his imminent crumbling, "You promise you won't freak out on me?" he asked watching Harry's face carefully. The boy-who-lived nodded fervently,

"Considering that you just risked your own life for me I believe that I can take who ever you're going out with." He said but Ron shook his head.

"Not going out with, in love, engaged, spiritually bonded too, this isn't a fling to us nor is it anything resembling temporary." He interrupted. Harry sobered instantly,

"I promise not to freak." He said with a gentle honest smile.

"Draco…Malfoy." Ron said watching with unbridled amusement as Harry's entire face betrayed his shock. He couldn't help the smirk that followed.

"Seriously?" Harry said in surprise and clear disbelief.

"Seriously." Ron deadpanned. Harry paused a moment more then shrugged,

"I guess when the war breaks out we'll have to tell everyone to list him as on our side then huh?" he asked in amusement. Ron laughed,

"Are you kidding me? I'm locking him in a house or here or somewhere and he isn't coming out until its all safe." He muttered with a grin. They both laughed and both their worries dissolved if only for a little while.


	6. Killed

This would be the first time that she ended another human life via her own hands; that undeniable evil act the worst sin that could be committed, all in the name of power. A power that she undeniably wanted and if this it what she needed to do to prove her worth then she would. No one could argue her true strength, regardless of the strength of her blood. The poor helpless boy that was shuddering and begging for his life at her feet was nothing more than a step to her ultimate goal. Yes, that was all. Dehumanizing him would make this easier, she hoped. Her hand shook imperceptibly as she raised her wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" She said shrilly, her irregularly high voice betraying her fear and nerves, but it was done. The tell-tale green light and the boy's slumped figure showed that and she straightened panting slightly hair a mess. She felt his red eyes on her, his approval of her kill and of her.

"You came to me wishing to offer something, did you not?" he hissed. She shivered, ah parseltongue, such a _sexual_ language. She knelt deeply in front of his throne.

"Yes my Lord, I came to offer myself to you." She replied head bowed submissively. The death eaters around her crowed with laughter, Bellatrix Lestrange's insane laugh and cat calls raining among the loudest.

"Tell me why." Lord Voldemort demanded, long pale fingers drumming against the arm of his throne. She nodded without looking up,

"I desire power my Lord, and right now you are the most powerful there is. Besides, it is obvious that _you _are going to win this war, I've seen the Potter boy in action and I must say he is no match for you my Lord." She answered truthfully, and he grinned.

"Raise your head." He demanded letting her see his wicked grin, "I accept your offer, and you will be my consort. Your first mission being to bear me a childe!" he said and she came to him with a devilish grin of her own.

"Yes my Lord." She purred as the death eaters left them in peace, Bellatrix screaming all the way.


End file.
